A known method for inserting a meniscal allograft is the dovetail meniscal allograft technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,762, herein incorporated by reference. According to this technique, a bone block with a trapezoidal shape is delivered to a recipient dovetail slot in the tibia, the formation of which requires the use of drill bits, dilators, and rasps. This method requires several steps and multiple instruments to perform (i.e., multiple cutting guides and/or free hand instruments to create the dovetail shape of the groove in the tibia).
A dovetail meniscal technique that is quicker and uses fewer instruments is needed. Also needed is a single cutting guide to create an outline for the dovetail shape that requires little modification after reaming.